


Mr. and Mrs. Wayne

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [4]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Mr. and Mrs. Wayne

You were playing with your fingers nervously. “I hope they like me.” You said softly. “What if they don’t like what I’m doing in school?” You breathed. “Or that I’m a nobody?” 

He shook his head. “They may be rich, but they’re not _that_ stuck up. I hope.” He rubbed your back gently. “What matters is that I love you.” He promised. “Trust me, they'll know you’re different. They usually have to beg me to bring my girlfriends over.” He was beaming with pride. 

That made you smile a little. “I trust you.” You told him honestly.

“Good. I’m excited.” He said with a large grin. “My mom is going to really love you.”

You blushed. “Should I have brought something?” You asked. “Flowers or wine?” 

He shook his head. “They’re not like that.” He assured you. “Ready to do this?”

“As ready as I can be.” You chuckled. “This is a big step in a relationship.”

He grinned. “I don’t do anything small, babe.” He reminded you. “You should know that by now.” 

You nodded. “I should.” You half smiled. “If they didn’t like me...would it be a deal breaker?” You asked shyly, hoping that it wouldn’t be.

“Not a chance in hell.” He assured you. You looked up at him in shock, making him chuckle. “I promise.”

You dove in to kiss him. “You always know what to say.” You giggled. “In your own special way.” You beamed proudly.

He smiled. “I’m glad I can assure you, babe.” He held you close. “Ah here’s their car.”

You immediately tensed and went to straighten out your shirt. Swallowing, you licked your lips.

Bruce went to open the door for them, letting you have a moment as they got out. His mother spotted you and beamed. “You must be Y/N!” She said sweetly.

You waved and went to greet her. “I am. It’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Wayne.” 

“Psh.” She brushed it off, hugging you gently. “It’s Martha, dear. And this old poop is my husband, Thomas.” She said playfully.

You cracked into a smile easily, hugging her back happily. “You two are so...pretty.” You blinked, immediately blushing. “No wonder Bruce is so handsome.”

Both of them laughed, Bruce beaming as his dad patted him on the back. “How about we get something to eat? I’m starving. Your mother told Alfred to afternoon snack today.” He playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Alfred?” You asked.

“The Butler.” Martha smiled. 

“The _best_ butler.” Bruce nodded. “More like an Uncle to me than anything.” He smiled. “You’ll like him. He’s the only other person I can see calling me a _brat_.”

You grinned. “I definitely will like him then.” You nudged Bruce lightly, not seeing the look his parents gave each other.

Bruce chuckled and kissed your head. “I can see you guys teaming up on me.” He grinned. 

Martha grinned. “How about you pick what we eat, dear?” She patted your shoulder. “I’d love to try something you like. I saw that food choices can tell a lot about a person.” 

“If I picked we’d be eating at a place called Hole in the Wall!” You giggled.

“We’ve never heard of that…” She tilted her head. “Is it some new place?” She asked. 

You shook your head. “It’s more of a ‘broke college kid’ place.” You shrugged slightly. “Bruce was floored the first time I brought him there.” 

She hummed approvingly. “Shall we call to make reservations then?” 

“None needed.” Bruce spoke up. “Their shakes are almost as good as Alfred’s. But way bigger.”

“No wonder you approved.” Thomas laughed. “The place sounds lovely.” He grinned. “Shall we head there?”

“Are you sure?” You asked, still wanting to impress them. “It’s not exactly fancy. Okay, it’s not fancy at all. The fanciest thing about the place is the waitresses make up on the weekends because it brings better tips.” You’d been tempted to ask for lessons if you were being honest.

Martha laughed. “We’d love to go there. It’ll be a different environment for us.” She nodded. “And, I’d like to see what clearly caught Bruce’s tastebuds!”

“I stand by it.” Bruce nodded. “To the burgers!” He said happily. “And you’ll love the prices, Dad.” He grinned at his father.

“I’m sure I will if a college student does.” He laughed. 

* * *

Pulling up to the place, you pointed. “There’s our place.” You told them.

“Where?” Martha narrowed her eyes to look out. 

Bruce laughed. “Right there, mom.” He pointed. “The door under the sign ‘Hole in the Wall’.” He teased.

“Oh.” She said softly. “I will enjoy that we are not in the public eye.” She admitted.

Bruce nodded. “They’re nice about it if they recognize you.” He shrugged, helping you out. “Our first time there was her helping me out after a breakup…” He winced.

“Oh dear, he wasn’t drunk was he?” Martha looked at you as she stepped onto the sidewalk. 

“Just a bit.” You nodded. “An adorable drunk. Once he got past being seen in my car.” You teased your boyfriend.

Bruce blushed. “I was a bit of a dick.” He admitted. 

“Until you tasted that milkshake. Then you were a giant kid!” You laughed as you neared the door.

“Sounds like Bruce.” Thomas nodded, opening the door for everyone. Looking around, he took in the space. “Seems comfortable.”

You watched them worriedly, but relaxed when they seemed genuinely interested. You laced your fingers with Bruce’s while a hostess came over. “Four?” She smiled.

Bruce nodded, letting his parents go first as she choose a place for you all. “Best hangover food, too. If you’re ever in the need for that.” He half joked at them. 

Martha chuckled lightly as Thomas shook his head, smiling. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He told his son. 

You grinned and happily sat next to Bruce, surprised how comfortable you felt. “What can I get you?” The waitress asked. 

“Strawberry shake, please.” You told her. 

“Chocolate shake.” Bruce ordered. 

“Vanilla?” Martha asked gently. “I’ve heard wonderful things.” 

Thomas smiled at his wife lovingly before looking towards her. “Chocolate, thank you.”

You grinned as the waitress seemed happy to take their orders. “I’ll have those out for you in just a few minutes.” She left the four of you to look over your menus. 

“These are the prices?!” Martha gasped. “How do they stay in business?” She looked at you. 

“College kids.” You laughed. “Really comes in handy.” 

“And it’s good food?” Thomas asked. He sounded slightly skeptical. 

Bruce nodded. “We’re here weekly. It would be more, but someone insists on cooking now and then.” He teased you. 

You blushed but couldn’t help to look proud. “We need vegetables sometimes.” You pointed out. “And not just onions on burgers. Or mushrooms on pizzas.”

Bruce sighed dramatically. “Adulthood.” He shook his head. “Sucks.”

“Alfred will be happy to learn you have some sort of healthy diet.” Martha chuckled. “He's been trying for years.” 

“Poor Alfred.” You giggled. “I imagine he relishes vacation!”

“I still don’t know what he does on his free time.” Bruce shook his head. “And he's been around since before I was born!”

Martha shook her head as well. “As you can imagine, Bruce gave Alfred a lot of work.” She laughed. “Kept the poor man in shape!”

“Uh oh. Am I the new Alfred?” You gasped. 

Bruce was thankful when the waitress came over with their drinks. He quickly took a large gulp from the glass. He was glad his parents liked you, at least. 

“Not at all. But hopefully family in time.” Martha winked, making Bruce choke.

You blushed as you patted his back. “He’s an overgrown child sometimes I suppose.” You chuckled.

“Yeah. I agree.” Bruce said, voice hoarse. “Anyways, I'll have the cheeseburger with fries.” He told the waitress.

“Same please.” You said almost shyly. you passed her the two menus from your side. 

Once Bruce’s parents ordered, Thomas turned to you. “Tell me more about your studies.” He smiled. “I'd love to hear about school from someone.” He chuckled.

You laughed a little. “It’s nothing special.” You told him. “Just finished all my finals. So glad to be done for now.”

“Ah, that does sound relieving.” He nodded. “Any plans for the break?” He sipped his milkshake. “Oh, that is good.” 

You smiled. “We plan to go visit my family for a little, actually. I always make time for them when I can.” 

Martha nodded around a mouthful of shake. “That’s sweet.” She spoke once she swallowed. “They know of Bruce?” 

“Of course.” You chuckled. “We’re pretty close.” 

Bruce grinned smugly. “See? I’m likeable enough for her parents to know.” He laughed when you slapped his arm. “It’s an accomplishment.” He defended. 

“Careful. My little brother is gonna glue himself to you. He’s twelve.” You teased. 

“Be careful indeed.” Thomas laughed. “Be a good boy when you meet them.” He told his son. 

You smirked. “If not, my older sister will out him in a headlock.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “She’s scarier that you?” He looked almost afraid. 

“I had to learn from someone.” You grinned. “She taught me how to throw a right hook by the time I was a pre-teen.”

Martha smirked. “I’m enjoying this.” She chuckled. “I like her.” She winked at Thomas. 

You beamed, enjoying it as well. “Not sorry.” You kissed Bruce’s cheek. “They’ll love you.”

He chuckled nervously. “Now I know how you felt.” He felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Awe, sweetie, were you nervous for this?” Martha looked at you. “There was no need to be.” 

You blushed further. “I was.” You said truthfully. “I was worried you wouldn't like me.”

“Nonsense. You’ve helped our boy so much.” Thomas smiled. “He's grown.” 

“So much. A complete turn around!” Martha beamed. “He calls us more just to talk!”

You grinned at that. “I’m glad.” You sipped your shake happily. 

“I feel like I’m a better person.” Bruce admitted almost shyly. “I haven't been hung over in months.”

Thomas looked proud. “And your grades have improved.” He pointed out. “We were close to giving you a limited allowance.”

Bruce made a hurt noise. “You were?!” He nearly squeaked. 

Martha nodded, fully serious. “It was getting bad, Bruce. We couldn’t have you kicked out of school.” She sighed.

“I wasn’t _that_ bad.” He almost squeaked again. “I always passed!”

“After a few tries.” Martha said softly. “But that is in the past.” She smiled softly, spotting the food coming. “Let's look towards the future.” She raised her milkshake glass. “A very bright future, I’m sure.” 

“Alright, two cheeseburgers with fries…” The waitress smiled. She nodded at you and Bruce as she sat them down. “Steak for you, sir.” She set it down in front of Thomas. “And a philly cheesesteak for you, ma'am.”

“This looks wonderful.” Thomas complimented. “Thank you.” he nodded at her happily.

“Glad you think so.” She seemed happy to hear that. “Enjoy.” She waved before taking her empty tray away.

You hummed a little as everyone dug in, hoping they liked the taste as well. It would make you very happy.

Bruce watched their expressions as well. “I know it’s not ‘fine dining’.” He missed. “But it's damn good.”

Martha hummed and nodded. “I agree. Very comforting.” She licked her lips. “Very flavorful.”.

You beamed and wiggled a bit in your seat. “Yay!”

Bruce smiled brightly at you, mouthing that you’re adorable. He chuckled when you blushed.

“We will have to ask you for recommendations more often.” Thomas smiled. “You have wonderful taste.”

“She literally has no ego.” Bruce said lovingly. “So humble.” He chuckled as you shoved him. “I love it.”

“You have enough for both of us.” You teased. 

* * *

After dinner, you made your way back to the hotel you were staying in for one more night. “See? Wasn’t horrible.” Bruce kissed your hand. “They love you.”

“I think anyone would be scared to meet your parents.” You chuckled, but shrugged. “They’re really nice though.” You have his hand a squeeze. 

He kissed your head. “You’re really nice. You had their approval instantly.” He beamed. “Mom clearly wants you in the family…"

“Not a bad thing I hope?” You knew some guys would freak out over it. You chewed on yiur lip.

“Not a bad thing at all, babe.” He said happily. “I only choked because I wasn't expecting it.”

You nodded and leaned in to him, hoping he was being honest. “How about we change into something comfy and cuddle up?”

“That sounds amazing.” He agreed instantly. “Any movie in mind?” 

“Something...horror?” You hummed. “Not that cheesy jump scare stuff, either.”

He laughed. “I love you.” He shook his head. “So much.”

You smiled at him innocently. “I love you too, Bruce.” You picked his lips softly.

He grinned widely and lifted you. “Man you make me so happy.” He hooked his arm under your knees. He chuckled when you let out a small squeak.


End file.
